


Stark Tower's Newest Resident

by MajorMinor



Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMinor/pseuds/MajorMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is honest to god a very stupid fan fic i wrote and kept on writing one day this summer because i can and i did and i just need something to work on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stark Tower's Newest Resident

**Author's Note:**

> this is honest to god a very stupid fan fic i wrote and kept on writing one day this summer because i can and i did and i just need something to work on.

Nick Fury looked down at his niece, Ursula Kathleen Summers, she was a mess. Not that he meant it in a bad way. She was crying hysterically and was scared and confused. She’d lost so much in just under forty-eight hours. Her brother, sister, her father, and her mom, his sister. He was just as sad, but he had to keep it together for Ursula’s sake. “How is it I’m the only one left?” she cried. “Why couldn’t I have gone with them? Oh god why. Why didn’t I just stay home?” Right before Loki’s attack on Manhattan, Ursula had been out walking to a store a few blocks away from her house to get milk and had been caught in the middle of the epic battle. When she went home to see if her family was alright, she came back to find them all dead. “I understand your pain right now Ursula, but we have to get you to Stark Tower where you’ll be safe.”  
“But I don’t want to go there. I want to stay here and train to become an assassin. I want to get revenge on Loki for what he did. He took my whole family away from me.” She said through her teeth. “I’m not letting you do that. You’re going to Stark Tower to stay with the rest of the Avengers, that way I can at least know you’ll be safe.”  
“I’d be safer here learning how to defend myself than with a bunch of people who destroyed half the city!”  
“Those people are part of the reason you’re still alive and not a burning carcass on the side of the street!” he shouted at her. Ursula looked at him, angry tears filled her eyes. “I’ll go. As long as I can learn how to fight. I don’t want to go somewhere where everyone else knows how to stand up for themselves and I’m the only one who has to look to them for protection.”  
“You’re only 14 Ursula. What could you possibly need protection from?” she shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. But seeing as how I’m the last living relative of the SHIELD director, maybe some people would try and use me to get to you and the Avengers.” She laughed and so did Nick. Although the possibility of that happening was very great, she needed a bit of humor at the moment. Even if the joke was as serious as anthrax. “C’mon, let’s get you to the others.”  
-Meanwhile at Stark Tower-  
“I can’t believe that Fury is dumping his niece here to live with us! Why can’t she just stay with him?!” Tony moaned as he downed a shot. “Tony have a heart, she lost everything she owned and her whole family in less than a day.” Pepper said. “And stop drinking! Do you really want a 14 year old seeing the man who saved the city drunk out of his mind?”  
“Whatever. She’s probably had her first drink before. I had mine at 16.” He smirked. Pepper rolled her eyes walking out of the room. “I think it’s nice that Fury is letting his niece stay here,” Steve said as Pepper entered the TV room. “She could probably use some comforting after what she’s been through. I mean losing her whole family in one day, must be tough.”  
“Steve, please stop talking. You’re bringing back memories I’d rather forget.” Natasha said lounging on the sofa. “Sorry.” Steve blushed. “I agree with Captain Rogers,” Thor boomed, “it will be very enjoyable to have a youth living among us. I can teach them how to be a leader and build up their strength.”  
“Thor, she’s a 14 year old girl who’s still in her first year of high school and just became an orphan. I’m pretty sure that becoming a great leader is one of the last things she’s concerned about.” Bruce said glancing up from his book he was reading “Mister Stark, Director Fury and a guest have arrived.” JARVIS announced. “Okay everyone ready!” Pepper beamed. “Yeah, but where the heck is Barton?” Natasha asked. “Right here,” he said coming off the elevator. “Where were you? Fury wants all of us to meet his niece.”  
“I was up in the nest looking for them. I saw them about 3 blocks away before I came down.”  
“Well you’re here now and I guess that’s all the matters. Now where’s Stark?”  
“I doubt Fury will care if Tony isn’t here. He’d probably prefer if she didn’t meet someone who’s so selfish and can barely go 8 hours without consuming a drink of any kind.” Steve laughed. The elevator doors glided open revealing Director Fury and his niece. “Captain, Thor, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Doctor Banner and Miss Potts. Where’s Stark?”  
“Right here!” Tony stumbled into the room, “I’m sorry, I was preoccupied with something else. So where’s your daughter?”  
“Niece.” Pepper corrected him. “Same difference. They’re both girls and they’re both related to Fury.”  
“Is he another orphaned teenager trying to drink his problems away or a so called genius?” Fury’s niece asked. “Excuse me?” Tony slurred. “STARK!” Fury shouted. Tony straightened out and grumbled something under his scotch scented breath. “Everyone, this is my niece Ursula Kathleen Summers.” He gestured to Ursula. “Hi. I ah, I’m glad to be here, I guess…” she mumbled. “Well, I’ll be off. I’ll call later to see how everything is going.”  
“Wait, you’re just going to leave me here after I just got here 5 minutes ago?” Ursula asked. “I have to contact the Council. Now I’m going to go, and behave yourself. Not just Ursula but all of you.” He said giving Tony a one eyed glare before stepping back into the elevator and disappearing behind its sliding black doors. Everyone just stared at Ursula. “So, I’m Pepper. Pepper Potts. We’re all glad to have you here Ursula.” She beamed. “I’m not.” Tony slurred. “You’re never glad to have anyone here.” Clint stated. “I’m Ursula, but you already knew that. I’m ah, you don’t happen to have any shrimp or oranges or lavender lying around do you?”  
“Um, we might why?” Pepper asked. “I have life threatening allergies and I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t have any lying around just in case my throat happened to close up and I die in a room, by myself….”  
“Uhh okay. Well then I’ll remember that. Nobody has that just out do you?”  
“I have lavender body spray. Do I need to get rid of that? You know what; I’ll just throw it out. I don’t like it much anyways.” Natasha said. They all went back to staring. “Well this is awkward….” Ursula whispered. “Can you all just introduce yourselves just so this situation can be less awkward and I don’t mix up your names? I’d find that really helpful.”  
“Oh sure, well, I’m Captain Steve Rogers, but my friends just call me Steve.” He laughed at his own joke. “You tried.” Tony mumbled. “I’m Bruce Banner. Please try to not get on my bad side. Just a heads up.”  
“I know. I saw you take out the side of a building. I’m pretty sure I can never make anyone that angry.” Ursula smiled. “Natasha Romanoff. That’s all you really need to know.”  
“…Okay then. I’m not sure how to reply to that but I’ll take it. Aren’t you the one they call Black Widow? Or am I getting too personal. I’m just asking since you said I only needed to know your name.”  
“It’s okay. Yes I am the Black Widow. Now that is all that you need know at the moment.” Ursula stared half frightened half confused. “My name’s Clint Barton. Don’t bother me when I’m in my nest.”  
“What? Are you part bird or wh-what huh?”  
“Great job Legolass. You broke her.” Tony chuckled. “Just don’t go looking for him when he goes missing for more than an hour.” Bruce filled in. Ursula nodded still a little confused as to what Clint had meant by ‘nest’. “I am Thor. God of Thunder and,”  
“Your brother is the reason I’m here in the first place. Norse gods aren’t on my good side at the moment, no offense. You are probably not a total monster like your brother, but everyone I love is dead due to his little stunt so yeah. Just thought you should know.”  
“Please do not let Loki’s actions determine your opinion of me. I apologize about your family, but there is nothing I can do to help ease your anger.” Ursula sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, that was mean. I’m not usually a mean person, but given all of the events that have occurred to me in the last two days, I’m not really the most relatable person for the time being. I’m-I’m just sorry Thor.”  
Everyone glanced to Tony. “There really isn’t any need to introduce yourself. I know a bit about you already so I guess that’s everyone.”  
“Well no, you haven’t met JARVIS.”  
“Who’s JARVIS?”  
“He runs the tower. Don’t freak out if he ever asks if you need anything or whatever.” Pepper explained. “So I guess that’s just about it for the moment. All that’s left now is to show you your room. Do you have anything you need to take with you?” Ursula stretched out her arms. “Nope. Just me.”  
“You really did lose everything.” Thor said. Ursula frowned. “Not the best thing to say at the moment considering she’s already on bad terms with you because of Loki.” Bruce told the demigod. “No no, it’s fine. He didn’t really know, so all is well. I don’t really want to go to my room anyways. I’d just like to watch something or talk to you guys or just not sit in a room by myself. Can we sit down, just to make things a little less tense? If you catch my drift?” Ursula shrugged. She slowly moved over to the couch and sat down cautiously waiting for the others to join her.  
When everyone sat, it was as if there was one collective sigh. “I guess I live here now. So what do you all do here since you’re all done saving the world from destruction and what not?”  
“Well whenever I’m not in my lab and Nat and Clint aren’t busy doing the dirty,” Ursula’s expression went from being totally okay with the situation to being totally uncomfortable. She looked at Clint and Natasha. “Are you two…?”  
“No.” they snapped in unison giving Tony stares lethal enough to send a cobra running for the hills. “As I was saying, we usually try to not kill each other. And when we’re not busy killing each other, we’re either sleeping or eating.” Ursula couldn’t help but laugh. Not a short little giggle but an actual laugh. “Just like any other family.” She kept laughing until she cried. “Are you okay?” Steve asked after a minute of her crying and laughter. “I don’t know. What Tony said reminded me of my family, I just, I’m still trying to cope with the fact that…” she started sobbing now. No one moved, unsure of what to do. Finally, Natasha moved towards her and put her arms around her. “I’m still scared but mostly angry and, oh god, I just don’t know if I’m safe. Uncle Nick sent me here to be safe and, I’m just so scared.” She kept sobbing. “It’s okay to be scared. Just know that we will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. We promise nothing is going to happen to you.” She stroked Ursula’s dark brown curls. Ursula wiped her eyes and slowly scooted away from Natasha until she was on the other end of the sofa. She pulled her knees up to her chest. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of you to see that.”  
“There’s no need to apologize. You’re grieving. It’s okay if you need some space.” Bruce told her. She looked to the others. “There’s only so much that someone your age can handle. Although to be honest I do think Nat’s been through more than you ever will be.” Tony said obviously starting to sober up. “Not helping.” Steve intimated. “Anyways, the point is, if you need some space or want to talk then we’re all here.”  
“I too will be there to help you in this time of sadness in your life young Ursula. Even if you do not wish for me to be.” Thor reassured. Ursula couldn’t help but smile a little. “Thank you for caring. You guys might be better at this family thing than Uncle Nick ever will be.”  
“That’s really nice. I think. Is Fury a good uncle?” Pepper asked. “Not really. Two days ago was the first time I’d seen him in 4 years. He was never around a lot. But he never forgot birthdays of holidays. So he’s okay.”  
“Hey, I know that this is kinda random but have you ever tried schwrama before?” Tony asked  
“I don’t think I have.” Tony beamed. “Well we need to fix that.”  
“It doesn’t have shrimp in it does it? Or meat?”  
“No and yes.” He replied. “Oh I uh, I don’t eat meat. I’m a vegetarian.”  
Everyone looked at her in confusion. “How can you not eat meat?!” Clint asked. “I just don’t. I love animals and my body to much to eat them. I’m thinking about going vegan when I turn 15.”  
“What is the vegan thing you speak of?” Thor asked. “It’s someone who doesn’t eat anything that comes from an animal.”  
“So no milk?”  
“No”  
“No cheese?”  
“Nada.”  
“Eggs?”  
“Nope.”  
“And no meat?” Ursula raised an eyebrow. “All of those things come from animals.”  
“One would surely die on such a diet!”  
“Well no. I was a vegan for a few years in college.” Bruce confessed. “I only stopped because I didn’t have any money.”  
“This is crazy. So you don’t eat meat? Like none?” Steve questioned. “No! I haven’t in 3 years! How hard is that to understand?”  
“I don’t get what the big deal is. I mean. Just really.” Pepper said. “Yeah I don’t either. Leave the poor girl alone!” Natasha added. “Can we just drop this? I mean, for serious.” But they didn’t. The guys (well mainly Thor) with the exception of Bruce wanted to know how she could go so long without meat. As they kept arguing and talking about the ups and downs of a meatless diet, Ursula couldn’t help but to think of her family and how they’d all been when she told them she wanted to be a vegetarian. It all reminded her of home and she felt, well, cozy.  
It was if she was already settling into her new life perfectly.


End file.
